Check Yes Juliet
by avamay227
Summary: Juliet Miller has just moved from a small town in Tennessee to Miami, Florida to live with her cousin, Daniel. But with mischievous younger cousins, high school mean girls, and a mysterious yet extremely attractive Australian bad boy she was warned to stay away from, Miami doesn't seem like all it wad cracked up to be. Oh and there's one more thing. Juliet is a witch.
1. Check Yes Juliet

_"Run baby run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run, forever we'll be, you and me."_

_~Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings_

**Juliet POV:**

"Juliet!" A voice yelled across the airport. I looked up and saw my aunt Christine and my cousin, Melanie, frantically waving at me. I smiled and walked up to them.

"Hi Aunt Christine. Hey Mel," I said.

"Oh my goodness!" Aunt Christine exclaimed. "You've grown so much since I've last seen you!"

I laughed. "Yeah. It's been a long time. 2 years."

I grabbed my suitcases and followed them out of the airport. I put my bags in the trunk of the car and got into the passenger seat.

"So, Juliet," my aunt started. "I've already enrolled you in Daniel's school, Iridium High. You're first day is tomorrow."

"Okay," I replied distractedly, looking out the window.

Oblivious to the fact that I wasn't paying attention my aunt kept talking. "Oh, I'm sure you'll love it there. The principal is Daniel's girlfriends father, you know."

"Maddie's mom got married?" I asked incredulously.

"No. Daniel and Maddie broke up for good," Mel told me. "He has a new girlfriend, Emma. She's really nice."

"Good for him," I smiled.

"I'm sure you and Emma will get along great," Aunt Christine. "She and Andi are great friends. Same with Diego."

"Speaking of Andi and Diego, how are they? Mac, too," I asked.

"Andi's still as funny as ever. Diego and Maddie are basically dating. Mac moved to Texas with his dad," Mel replied.

"Wait. Maddie Van Pelt and Diego Rueda are dating?"

"Sorta," Mel shrugged.

"Okay. What about that magician kid, um, Toby? Or Diego's sister, Gigi?" I asked.

"Do you mean Tony?" Aunt Christine asked.

"Oh, yeah, oops," I laughed.

"He transferred to a magic school," Mel said.

"A magic school," I squeaked.

"For magicians," Aunt Christine added, sounding slightly confused. I laughed weakly.

"Gigi runs a gossip blog called Miss Information. Ask Daniel about it," Mel told me, answering my previous question.

I nodded and put my headphones in my ears. Hitting shuffle on my playlist, I quietly hummed along to _Check_ _Yes Juliet_ by We The Kings.

_"Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ayo, ayo_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever we'll be _

_You and me_

_Check yes Juliet _

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown:_

_3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ayo, ayo_

_Here's how we do_

_Run_ _baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever we'll be _

_You and me_

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you _

_By my side_

_Run baby run _

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever we'll be_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back _

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me"_

After a few more songs, Aunt Christine cheerily announced that we were there. Grabbing my suitcases out of the car, I walked up to the door. Daniel immediately ran up to me.

"Juliet!" He said, hugging me. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Hi Juliet," Tommy said.

"So, I was wondering if you wore make-up?" Mel asked, randomly.

"Not right now, no," I replied slowly.

"Good," Robbie told me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could a bucket of freezing cold water was dumped on my head.

"T3!" Daniel yelled.

"No, no. It's fine," I said laughing. "But not very original. I thought you guys were better than that."

"I'll show you your room," Daniel said.

I walked down the hall after him. The room was simple, white walls that I could hang posters and pictures on, a queen sized bed with purple blankets, and a desk in the corner.

"So, are you excited for school?" Daniel asked as I put my clothes in the closet.

"Yeah, I guess. Aunt Christine said it's a great school. And something about your girlfriend's father being the principal," I said, raising my eyebrow.

Daniel sighed. "Yeah, Mr. Alonso. He doesn't like me very much."

I burst out laughing. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I always get caught for something the T3 does!"

"So, everything he doesn't like you for has been the fault of your siblings?" I asked.

"Well, theirs and Jax's," he said, trailing off.

"Jax?"

"Yeah, he goes to our school. He used to date Emma. When you get to school, stay away from him," he told me, seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I should probably get some sleep, we have school tomorrow,"

"Yeah. Night," Daniel said, standing up.

"Goodnight," I replied. After I brushed my teeth, I changed into a pink tank top with 5sos written on it and black leggings.

The stress of the plane ride today and the thought of school tomorrow finally caught up to me and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Storyline

_"You and I can fall as hard as we want, make the story all our own and blow Shakespeare's mind, it's ours to write, it's our love and it's our life, and right or wrong we'll write our own storyline."_

_~Storyline by Hunter Hayes_

* * *

**Juliet POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes as I reached for my phone to turn off my alarm. Still half asleep, I dragged myself out of bed and to my closet. After searching for a few minutes I finally found the uniform that I was supposed to wear.

It wasn't the worst uniform ever, but since my old school didn't require a uniform it would take some getting used to. My uniform consisted of a khaki skirt with an orange shirt and a blue blazer. I also wore blue TOMS, a bronze bracelet with a heart, and a bronze necklace with an owl pendant. I left my blonde hair slightly wavy and placed a daisy chain in my hair.

After I was dressed I put all of my books and school supplies into my backpack and went into the kitchen.

"Morning Juliet," Uncle Rick called from the living room.

"Good morning," I responded, grabbing a banana and cutting it up into a bowl of cheerios.

I sat down at the table and started eating my cereal. Just as I finished and was putting the bowl into the sink, Daniel came downstairs.

"We should go," he told me. "We don't want to be late."

I nodded and picked up my backpack, following him out the door. After about 5 minutes of walking we stopped in front of a large, castle-like building. What I really noticed, however, was the boy who was parking his dirtbike.

"Come on," Daniel said, tugging on my arm. "I'll show you to the office."

Daniel led me down a maze of hallways. 'I am never going to be able to find my way through this school,' I thought to myself.

He stopped in front of a door and knocked. After a while he opened the door, only to hit someone on the other side of it.

"I am so sorry," Daniel cried.

"Detention. Now why are you here?"

"Oh, um, my cousin's the new student here and I was showing her where the office was," he stuttered out.

"Well since she's your cousin and you're already here, why don't you show her around." Turning towards me he added, "here's your schedule. I hope you like the school."

"Thank you," I said smiling politely. Daniel led me out of the office and down the hallway again.

"This is the cafeteria, be careful of what you eat there," he warned me. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"He's right," a new voice spoke up. A pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to Daniel and I. "I told this to the last new student, too. Avoid tasty taco Tuesday. They ain't tasty or tacos. I'm Emma, by the way."

"Oh, your Daniel's girlfriend. I'm Juliet, Daniel's cousin," I replied.

"So you're the famous Juliet?" Emma asked, rhetorically. "I'm glad to finally meet you."

Suddenly the same boy from the parking lot turned the corner and started walking down the hall towards us.

"Come on Juliet, we should probably get to class," Daniel said, basically dragging me down the hallway.

"Daniel! That's the second time you've dragged me away. Who is that?"

"That's Jax," Daniel replied.

"Jax? The boy you told me to stay away from yesterday?" I asked.

"Ye-" Daniel got cut off by Diego running down the hallway.

"Daniel when's the next swim- Oh my gosh, Juliet!"

"Hey Diego," I said.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"Last night," I said. "I heard that you and Maddie are dating."

"Wh-What?" He sputtered.

"Mel told me,"

"Oh," Daniel and Diego said simultaneously.

"But seriously are you two dating or not?" I asked, impatiently.

"Um, well yeah I guess," he said nervously.

"They're dating," Andi said, walking up behind us.

"Hey Andi," I said, smiling. She smiled back.

"So Diego dating Maddie," I said. "Daniel's dating Emma. So who are you dating?" I asked Andi.

"Oh um, no one," Andi said, obviously lying.

I looked at Daniel. "She had a boyfriend named Philip, but he... left."

A bell rang, cutting off Andi's reply. "We better get to class," Daniel said.

"See you guys at lunch," Diego said.

**~Time Skip: After School~**

Closing the door to my room, I quickly took off my uniform and changed into something more suited for walking around town. I changed into a burgundy dress with a matching beret and white TOMS. I put on a light jean jacket and a tan purse. I changed my phone case to a purple case with a sparkly eiffel tower on it. I quickly fish-tail braided my hair.

"Bye Aunt Christine! I'm going to the mall!" I called out and walked out the door.

"Have fun! Be back before dinner!" She yelled back.

"I will," I said, replying to both things.

After about 10 minutes of walking I finally found the mall. I walked into the air-conditioned building and started walking towards my favorite store, Forever 21.

I shopped for about 20 minutes before I walked out of the store. My phone beeped, signaling I got a text message. I pulled my phone out of my purse and opened my messages.

As I was checking the message however, I ran into someone and dropped the bags I was carrying. I groaned in annoyance and started picking up the clothes off the floor. As I reached for one of the tank tops, another hand grabbed it before I could.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "That's mine."

"No really," an Australian accent reached my ears. I looked up. "Here." The boy said, handing me the shirt.

"Um, thanks," I said, awkwardly. This boy looked really familiar.

"No problem. I'm Jax, by the way."


	3. Love Story

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'"_

_~Love Story by Taylor Swift_

* * *

_"No problem. I'm Jax, by the way."_

**Juliet POV:**

His words kept repeating through my mind. I knew he looked familiar. What should I do? I can't just not say anything, but Daniel told me not to talk to him. Oh whatever.

"I'm Juliet," I whispered.

"Juliet? Like Romeo and Juliet?" He said, laughing slightly.

I could feel my face heating up. "Actually I prefer to think of it like from the song 'Check Yes Juliet' by We The Kings."

"You listen to We The Kings?" Jax asked, sounding slightly shocked.

"Yes. Why do you sound so shocked?" I replied a little sassily.

Jax smirked, obviously unfazed by my sassiness. "Oh, I just figured you'd said 'Love Story'. You know by Taylor Swift."

"You listen to Taylor Swift. Are you a swifty?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"What! No!" He protested.

"Yeah, sure," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Aw. I ship it," a younger girl, who looked about Robbie's age, said walking up beside Jax.

"Summer, go away," Jax snapped.

"No. You're not the boss of me," Summer replied.

"Yes I am," Jax retorted. "Dad said I'm in charge."

"He also said you have to watch me, so, I win," Summer said smirking.

Jax rolled his eyes. "Juliet this is my younger sister, Summer."

I opened my mouth to say something in reply, but was cut off by my phone ringing. Caller ID: Daniel.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Juliet, where are you! Why didn't you respond to any of my texts? Are you okay?" Daniel asked in a rush.

"I'm fine, I'm just at the mall," I replied, rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"Why didn't you text me back?"

"Oh, I was, um, talking to someone," I replied, slowly.

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter," I said, quickly.

"Did you know them because you can't just go around talking to strangers," Daniel said.

"I'm not four, Daniel. I can take care of myself. I'll see at home," I said, hanging up the phone.

"Lying to your cousin, I see," Jax laughed.

"I didn't lie," I protested. "I just didn't tell him the whole truth. And how do you know Daniel's my cousin"

"On Earth we call that lying and Miss Information posted on her blog that you two are cousins," Jax said.

"Are you always this annoying?" I sighed.

"You could always hang out with me at school and see," he said smirking.

"I should go," I said awkwardly, walking away.

"So was that a yes about hanging out in school tomorrow?" Jax called after me.

"Yes," I called back without thinking.

I walked outside and checked the time, 6:27. I groaned. Dinner was at 6:30, there was no way I'd make it back in time. Putting my phone into my purse I checked to make sure that nobody was around.

Saying the spell in my head, I waved my hand and teleported to my house.

"Where were you?" Daniel asked as soon as I got inside the house.

"I told you, I was at the mall," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You didn't tell me who you were talking to," Daniel told me, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah, um. What's for dinner, I'm starving?" I blurted. Nice going, Juliet. Way to be smooth.

Daniel frowned and started to say something, but was interrupted by a timer going off. Saved by the bell!

"Dinner's ready!" Aunt Christine called as the T3 barreled into the room.

After a seemingly awkward dinner I decided to go to my room. My mind drifted to my conversation with Jax at the mall. Laying on my bed I put my headphones in and listened to the song that I was teasing Jac for knowing.

_"We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "hello,"_

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting: all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes'"_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh_

_'Cause you were Romeo- I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "please don't go."_

_And I said..._

_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting: all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes'_

_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes'"_

_Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad- go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes'"_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you."_

**~Time Skip: Next Day~**

"Are you ever going to tell me who you were talking to yesterday?" Daniel asked as we walked to school together.

"Hey look there's Andi and Emma," I said, avoiding the subject.

"Hey Juliet. Hi Daniel," Emma said, giving Daniel a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah! PDA!" Andi screamed, causing me to laugh and Daniel and Emma to blush.

"So what's up?" Emma asked.

"Juliet was talking to someone at the mall and won't tell me who," Daniel accused.

"Really? Who were you talking to?" Andi questioned.

"You know I should probably get to class," I said, awkwardly, starting to walk away.

"Nope," Andi stated, grabbing my arm. "Who were you talking to?"

"Jax," I muttered under my breath.

Daniel laughed without humor. "I hope your joking."

I faked a laugh. "Yeah. I'm gonna go now."

I walked around the corner and towards my locker. Sighing I opened my locker and started taking out my books.

"Hi," Jax's voice came from behind. I shrieked and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Oh my god! Don't do that!" I hissed.

"Do what?" Jax asked, innocently.

"So you _are_ always this annoying," I stated.

"Only for you," he smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically.

"Did you get busted for lying to your cousin?" Jax asked.

I started walking away. "I told you, I didn't lie."

"Did you tell him who you were talking to?" He questioned.

"Yes," I said, slowly.

"Did you say you were kidding afterwards?" Jax laughed.

"Maybe,"

"I'll take that as a yes," he told me.

"Why am I even talking to you?" I sighed.

"Maybe you could go to the beach ball with me and find out," Jax said.


	4. I've Got This Friend

_"Baby you've been talking to him nearly everyday, he really likes all the games that you play. He told me to tell you to see what you'd say before he jumps in and he asks for that date... 'Cause I've got this friend who's crazy about you, I've got this friend who can't be without, I've got this friend and I wish I could see, how this would end if you knew it was me..."_

_~I've Got This Friend by 5 Seconds of Summer_

* * *

_"Maybe you could go to the beach ball with me and find out," Jax said._

**Juliet POV:**

My eyes widened. "Are you serious?" I squeaked, half expecting him to be joking.

"Yeah," Jax shrugged. "Will you or not?"

"Um, sure," I managed to get out.

He smirked again. "Great. See you later." Jax winked at me before walking away. I, however, stood frozen in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey Juliet," Emma said walking up to me and then frowning. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine," the way I said it made it sound sort of like a question.

"Are you sure? You look pretty pale," she said, sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm just going to get to class," I sighed.

Emma looked unconvinced. "Okay. See you later," she said walking away.

I started walking towards my first class and as I turned a corner I almost ran straight into Gigi.

"Juliet!" She cried as she saw me. She turned to the camera. "I'm here with Juliet Miller for an exclusive interview. So Juliet, how do you like Iridium High?" Gigi continued on without letting me answer. "Next question: Do you have a date to beach ball?" I opened my mouth, but was cut off by Gigi again. "Third question: Is it true you and Jax went to the mall together yesterday? There you have it, an exclusive interview with Juliet Miller."

I blinked and frowned, slightly confused. Gigi put her hand on my shoulder. "Great job, but nice time loosen up more." She turned and walked away.

Shaking my head, I turned and walked towards my class.

**~After School~**

"You went to the mall with _Jax_?" Daniel asked as soon as school ended.

"No. I went to the mall and happened to run into Jax, quite literally," I said looking down.

"I told you not to talk to him," he yelled.

"So what," I retorted, anger building up inside me. "I can do whatever I want to."

"Oh yeah?" Daniel scoffed. "What else are you doing?"

"I'm going to the beach ball with Jax," I spat without thinking.

Daniel stared at me. "What!?"

'Too late now,' I thought. "You heard me," I said out loud.

"No way," Daniel told me.

"Yes way," I glared at him. "I'm going with Jax and you can't stop me."

Daniel returned the glare before storming inside the house. I guess while we were arguing I didn't realize we had walked all the way home. Following my cousin I stormed inside, went to my room and slammed the door.

Plugging my phone into some speakers, I started blasting my music.

_"Can I have a minute?_

_I've gotta tell you something._

_I heard that someone likes you,_

_And it might be nothing, but he's right in front of you._

_He's kinda my size,_

_Don't look back 'cause he's looking._

_I think you know him,_

_But you just don't know that he's right in front of you._

_Baby, you've been talking to him nearly everyday,_

_He really likes all the games that you play._

_He told me to tell you to see what you'd say,_

_Before he jumps in and he asks for that date._

_'Cause I've got this friend who's crazy about you,_

_I've got this friend who can't be without you,_

_I've got this friend and I wish I could see,_

_How this would end if you knew it was me._

_Something I have to tell you,_

_He plays the bass guitar._

_He thinks you'd like him better_

_If he had a car but no he's right in front of you._

_Baby, you've been talking to him nearly everyday,_

_He really likes all the games that you play._

_He told me to tell you to see what you'd say,_

_Before he jumps in and he asks for that date._

_'Cause I've got this friend who's crazy about you,_

_I've got this friend who can't be without you,_

_I've got this friend and I wish I could see,_

_See what you'd say if I told you it was me._

_Talking to you nearly everyday,_

_And I really like all the games that you play,_

_So I want to tell you to see what you'd say,_

_Before I jump in and I ask for that date._

_I've been that friend,_

_I've been that friend._

_I've been that friend and I wish I could see,_

_How this would end if you knew it was me._

_Talking to you nearly everyday,_

_I really like all the games that you play,_

_I wanna tell you to see what you'd say,_

_Before I jump in and I ask for that date._

_'Cause I've been that friend who's crazy about you,_

_I've been that friend who can't live without you,_

_I've been that friend who wants to be with you,_

_Ive been that friend who wants to be near you._

_'Cause I've been that friend and I wish I could see,_

_How this would end if you knew it was me."_


	5. Last Night

_"Wake up in the morning with the sunlight in my eyes, no, my head don't feel too bright, what the hell happened last night? Oh yeah last night think we were dancing, singing all our favorite songs. Think I might have kissed someone. And if tomorrow never comes we had last night..."_

_~Last Night by The Vamps_

* * *

**Juliet POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes, trying not to be blinded by the sunlight that was pouring into my room since I apparently forgot to close the curtains before I went to bed. I groaned before I realized that it was Saturday.

"Yes!" I cried excitedly since I didn't have to go to school. I picked up my phone to play some music when I realized I had about 6 missed texts.

**From: Unknown**

_Hey_

**From: Unknown**

_It's Jax by the way_

**From: Unknown**

_What time should I pick you up?_

**From: Unknown**

_Are you going to answer me?_

**From: Unknown**

_Hello?_

**From: Unknown**

_Do I have the right number?_

I laughed at the last three messages before texting him back.

**To: Jax**

_How did you get my number?_

**From: Jax**

_Summer's friends with your cousins_

**To: Jax**

_Doesn't really explain anything but okay..._

**From: Jax**

_What time should I pick you up?_

**To: Jax**

_Meet me outside my house at like 11..._

**From: Jax**

_Okay... See you at 11 ;)_

I rolled my eyes at his last text and looked at the time, 9: 42. 'Wow. I slept late,' I thought. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and ran back to my room to avoid Daniel. After I had finished my "breakfast", I started getting dressed for the beach.

I put on a turquoise bikini and slipped on a dress with a denim-looking top and a white floral patterned bottom. I slipped my feet into a pair of white flip-flops and grabbed a royal blue Vera Bradley beach tote with two dragonflies on it. I brushed my hair and then twisted it up into a bun. The time was 10:17. I laid down and picked up my favorite book, The Fault in our Stars.

After reading for about 35 minutes I decided to just wait outside, so any awkwardness between Jax and Daniel could be avoided. I very quiet made my way down the hall and out the front door. I had been sitting there maybe 3 minutes before Jax pulled up on his dirt bike.

"Are we taking your dirt bike?" I asked, nervously.

Jax smirked. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Is it safe?" I questioned, a little concerned.

"You'll be fine," he told me.

"That doesn't answer my question," I protested.

Jax rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's safe."

"Thank you," I said, getting on the dirt bike.

**~At the Beach~**

"I should have broughten a jacket," I said shivering as we walked down to the beach.

"Here," Jax said, taking off his leather jacket and handing it to me.

"Such a gentleman," I said, slipping the jacket on.

"Always," Jax replied smirking.

"Are you playing in the volleyball game against the Dolphins?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said, nodding.

"Have you been to the beach ball before?" I questioned.

"No, they didn't have the Beach Ball last year," Jax told me.

"Oh, I wonder why," I said, more to myself than Jax.

An awkward silence settled over us as we set our things in the sand.

"Where did you move from?" Jax asked randomly.

"Oh, a really small town in Tennessee. It's called Berry Hill," I replied.

"Never heard of it," Jax said.

"I'm not surprised. It's got a population of, like, 550," I said, dismissively.

"Did you like living there?" He questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It was like 10 minutes away from Nashville and had a bunch of recording studios in town, so it was pretty cool. Where did you move from?"

"Australia," Jax said in a 'duh' tone.

I laughed. "I know that! But where in Australia?"

"Sydney," he replied, also laughing..

"Did you like living there?" I asked him the same questions he asked me.

"Yeah, but Miami's cool to," Jax said.

"Wow. I go into all that detail and you say more about Miami than Australia," I said, shaking my head.

"That's because I don't ramble," Jax told me.

"I do not ramble. I talk a lot, but that's a totally different thing! It's not like I go on and on without stopping- Okay I see your point," I laughed at myself.

"Good because you almost just rambled about rambling," Jax told me.

"Oh so not only are you annoying, but you're also mean," I pouted.

"I'm not mean and I told you I'm only annoying for you," he smirked.

"Yeah sure," a girl's sarcastic voice came from behind us. I turned around and saw Jax's younger sister, Summer, standing there.

"What do you want, Summer," Jax groaned.

"I need money," she told him.

"Why?" Jax sounded annoyed.

"No reason," Summer said, slowly.

Jax stared at her. "I wrecked your dirtbike," she muttered.

"How? Juliet and I rode that to the beach," Jax said.

"Yes and then you left it in the parking lot," she said.

Jax glanced over at me. "Summer can I talk to you over there?" He asked his sister.

**Summer POV:**

"What actually happened?" My brother asked as soon as Juliet couldn't hear.

"I used magic," I said.

"Then use magic to fix it," he said.

"Why don't you- Oh wait you don't have your powers," I replied, sassily.

"Go. Fix. It," Jax told me.

**Juliet POV:**

"Sorry about that," Jax said, sitting back down.

"It's fine," I said, smiling. "What actually happened?"

"She crashed it into a tree," he said.

"How'd she do that? Nevermind, I don't want to know."

**~After the volleyball game~**

"Wanna dance?" Jax asked as someone started playing music.

"Yeah, sure," I said standing up and following Jax. The first song started and we both started dancing. I immediately recognized the song and I started singing along.

_"Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_I hold my hands up high_

_And throw my glass into the sky._

_But when the morning comes,_

_We'll never see the sun._

_And if the walls close in_

_Then let's just start it all again._

_That's when the evening comes_

_Oh yeah the evening comes._

_Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh_

_No, we're not going home tonight_

_Wake up and the stars are shining_

_We'll do it all, we'll do it all, we'll do it all again._

_Wake up in the morning_

_With the sunlight in my eyes,_

_No, my head don't feel so bright,_

_What the hell happened last night?_

_Oh yeah last night, think we were dancing,_

_Singing all our favorite songs._

_Think I might've kissed someone._

_And if tomorrow never comes_

_We had last night._

_Let's shut this party down,_

_And pull this building to the ground,_

_Yeah girl let's live it up,_

_One night is all we got._

_Let's dance until we die,_

_Nobody's going home tonight,_

_This kiss could be our last,_

_Come on and raise your glass._

_Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh_

_No, we're not going home tonight_

_Wake up and the stars are shining_

_We'll do it all, we'll do it all, we'll do it all again._

_Wake up in the morning_

_With the sunlight in my eyes,_

_No, my head don't feel so bright,_

_What the hell happened last night?_

_Oh yeah last night, think we were dancing,_

_Singing all our favorite songs._

_Think I might've kissed someone._

_And if tomorrow never comes_

_We had last night._

_We do it all again, we do it all again_

_So bring your friends and tell a friend to bring another friend (we had last night)_

_We do it all again, we do it all again_

_By the end of tonight_

_We can all be friends (we had last night)_

_We do it all again, we do it all again_

_So bring yours friends and tell your friend to bring another friend (we had last night)_

_We do it all again, we do it all again_

_By the end of tonight_

_Wake up in the morning_

_With the sunlight in my eyes,_

_No, my head don't feel so bright,_

_What the hell happened last night?_

_Oh yeah last night, think we were dancing,_

_Singing all our favorite songs._

_Think I might've kissed someone._

_And if tomorrow never comes_

_We had last night._

_Wake up in the morning_

_With the sunlight in my eyes,_

_No, my head don't feel so bright,_

_What the hell happened last night?_

_Oh yeah last night, think we were dancing,_

_Singing all our favorite songs._

_Think I might've kissed someone._

_And if tomorrow never comes_

_We had last night."_

The upbeat song ended and was replaced by a slower song. Jax wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_"She had a cross around her neck_

_And a flower in her hand_

_That I picked from the side of Thomas Drive_

_On our way to the sand_

_We found an old wooden chair_

_Still warm from the sun_

_Pushed it back, gave me a kiss_

_With Bacardi on her lips_

_And I was done_

_And we spent that week wide open_

_Upside down beside the ocean_

_I didn't know where it was goin'_

_Just tryin' to keep my heart on the tracks_

_I should've known that kind of feelin'_

_Would last longer than that week did_

_Blown away and barely breathin'_

_Sunday came and it was over_

_Now she got me twisted_

_Like an old beach roller coaster_

_The rest of those days_

_Turned into long crazy nights_

_When the music got loud_

_We'd sneak away from the crowd under the boardwalk lights_

_And with all the things we said_

_I just can't get past_

_The way we let it end_

_Now I'm wonderin' where she is_

_Knowin' I can't get that goodbye back_

_And we spent that week wide open_

_Upside down beside the ocean_

_I didn't know where it was goin'_

_Just tryin' to keep my heart on the tracks_

_I should've known that kind of feelin'_

_Would last longer than that week did_

_Blown away and barely breathin'_

_Sunday came and it was over_

_Now she got me twisted_

_Like an old beach roller coaster_

_She's like a song playing over and over_

_In my mind, where I still hold her_

_I had the chance and I should've told her_

_When we spent that week wide open_

_Upside down beside the ocean_

_I should've known where it was goin'_

_Still tryin' to keep my heart on the tracks_

_And I should've known that kind of feelin'_

_Would last longer than that week did_

_Blown away and barely breathin'_

_When Sunday came and it was over_

_Now she's got me twister_

_Yeah, I'm still twisted_

_Like that old beach roller coaster_

_Like that old beach roller coaster..."_


	6. See You Tonight

_"So I'm coming over, I hope it's alright, listen for me pulling into your drive, look out your window-see my lights, baby, girl I gotta see you tonight, the way the breeze is blowing, blowing, got me wishin' I was holding, holding, holding you so tight under that porch light, but girl I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight, girl I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight..."_

_~See You Tonight by Scotty McCreery_

* * *

**Juliet POV:**

As the last notes of the song faded out, Jax and I kept getting closer and closer until our faces were just a few inches apart. My eyes slowly closed as our lips brushed together.

"Juliet!" Daniel's shout reached my ears as Jax and I jumped apart. Emma and Andi were staring at us with wide eyes as Daniel stormed over to us and grabbed me by the arm.

"Come on, we're leaving," my cousin said, dragging me away.

"Bye!" Jax called after me.

"Bye," I called back, using the arm Daniel wasn't holding to wave to him.

Daniel pulled me into the parking lot and down the street.

"Daniel you can let go of my arm," I said, tugging my arm out of his grasp.

"Can I?" He asked, angrily. I rolled my eyes. "We're going home," he added.

I scoffed but followed him down the street. In about 5 minutes we stopped in front of the house.

"I'm going to my room," I said, awkwardly, turning around and walking to my bedroom. After changing out of my swimsuit and my dress and into a pair of pajamas I layed on my bed and played on my phone.

**From: Jax**

_Make it home safe or did your cousin kill you?_

**To: Jax**

_Haha... And if you haven't noticed if Daniel killed me, I couldn't text you back_

**From: Jax**

_Well now I know you're not dead so..._

**To: Jax**

_And what would you have done if I hadn't texted back?_

**From: Jax**

_Well you texted back so I don't have to worry about that_

**To: Jax**

_Um... Okay_

**From: Jax**

_Okay_

**To: Jax**

_Oh my god! You've seen the fault in our stars!_

**From: Jax**

_Haha no... That's the only thing I know from that movie_

**From: Jax**

_I have to take Summer home, see you tomorrow_

Putting my phone next to me, I picked up my book and kept reading. I had just gotten to the part where Hazel Grace has to go to the hospital when my phone beeped.

**From: Andi**

_Are you and Jax dating!?_

**To: Andi**

_No..._

**From: Andi**

_Well you to went go the beach ball together and you kissed so..._

**To: Andi**

_WE'RE NOT DATING!_

**From: Andi**

_Someone's angry_

**To: Andi**

__ well since you're interrogating me about my love life I get to interrogate you... Where'd your boyfriend move to?_

**From: Andi**

_Philip was only here a few days, he moved back to where he first lived..._

**To: Andi**

_Where's that_

**From: Andi**

_Um, it's close to here_

**To: Andi**

_Not very specific but okay_

**From: Andi**

_Like you were specific_

**To: Andi**

_-_- are you still at the beach?_

**From: Andi**

_Emma and I were walking back to her house_

**To: Andi**

_Don't text while you're walking!_

**From: Andi**

_You're insane but okay, bye_

As I started reading again, I couldn't keep my thoughts on the book. After a while of trying to read I just gave up. I stood up and started casting a spell.

"Where he is, far or near, summon Philip right here!" I whispered, casting the spell. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly a zombie appeared in my room!

"Not. Andi," the zombie stuttered walking towards me. I gasped and scrambled backwards trying to get away.

"Him being a zombie wasn't part of the plan, so turn Philip into a human!" I cried. With shaking fingers I reached for my phone. Quickly dialing Andi's number I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Andi's voice came through the phone.

"A-Andi can you come over? Bring E-Emma to," I stuttered staring at the now human Philip.

"Um, sure," she said, sounding confused.

"Great. The door's unlocked, you can come right to my room. It's the last door on the left," I told her, slightly calmer.

"Okay. See you soon, I guess," Andi said, hanging up the phone. About a minute later I heard the front door open and footsteps down the hallway. My door swung open and Andi and Emma walked in.

"Philip!" They both cried. "You're human!" Andi added, happily.

"How?" Emma asked.

I looked down. "I'm a witch," I muttered.

Emma looked shocked. "Really? Me too!"

"You're a witch? Sweet! Now both of my best friends are witches!" Andi screamed.

"Shh!" I shushed the excited girl. "Daniel doesn't exactly know I'm a witch."

"Ohh," they said, simultaneously.

"So who all knows about witches?" I asked.

"Well me and Andi, obviously," Emma said. "Daniel knows, um, Maddie's a witch-"

"Wait. Maddie Van Pelt is a witch?" I squeaked. Andi nodded. "Yikes." I added.

"Yeah. Katie and Sophie know about magic. Diego is a kanai, so he knows. Um, Jax is a wizard, but he lost his powers."

My eyes widened. "Oh."

"Oh and Nurse Lily," Andi added.

"Yeah. Lily's my guardian, she works as the school nurse," Emma explained.

"Hey. Lily's not your only guardian," Andi protested. She turned towards me. "I'm an official guardian."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "Lily was being trained to be on the council last year so Andi became my guardian."

"Cool," I said.

Andi and Emma started telling me all of the things that had happened with magic the past two years and we stayed there for the next few hours just talking about magic.


	7. Good Girls

_"She said to me: 'Forget what you thought 'cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught, so just turn around and forget what you saw 'cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught..."_

_~Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer_

* * *

**Juliet POV:**

"Bye Em! Bye Andi!" I called as they walked out of the room.

"Bye Julie!" They called back.

After I heard the front door I started picking up the food that had gotten spilled all over my floor. I threw the empty wrappers in the trash and put the bowls that we used for popcorn in the kitchen. When I got back to my room and message was blinking on my screen.

**From: Jax**

_Hey_

**To: Jax**

_Hey_

**From: Jax**

_Wanna go on a date tomorrow?_

**To: Jax**

_Sure :)_

**From: Jax**

_Great. I'll pick you up at 11 ;)_

**To: Jax**

_Okay_

**From: Jax**

_Okay_

I smiled at the text. Feeling in the mood for music, I started my playlist. I silently laughed at the song that came on.

_"Do do do d-do do do do do do_

_She's a good girl_

_She's Daddy's __favorite_

_He's saved for Harvard_

_He know's she'll make it_

_She's good in school_

_She's never truant_

_She can speak French_

_I think she's fluent_

_'Cause every night she studies hard in her room_

_At least that's what her parents assume_

_But she sneaks out the window to be with her boyfriend_

_Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em_

_She said to me:_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught._

_So just turn around and forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_She's a good girl_

_A straight 'A' student_

_She's really into_

_All that self-improvement_

_I swear she lives in that library_

_But if you ask her she'll say_

_"That's where you'll find me!"_

_But if you look than you won't find her there_

_She may be clever but she just acts too square_

_'Cause in the back of the room, where nobody looks_

_She'll be with her boyfriend_

_She's not reading books!_

_She said to me:_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught._

_So just turn around and forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

_Do do do d-do do do do do do_

_Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls_

_Do do do d-do do do do do do_

_Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls_

_She's a good girl_

_(She's a good girl)_

_Hasn't been caught_

_(She's a good girl)_

_She's a good girl_

_(She's a good girl)_

_Hasn't been caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught_

_She said to me:_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls that haven't been caught._

_So just turn around and forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls that haven't been caught."_

_She said to me:_

_(She said to me)_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught._

_So just turn around_

_(Just turn around)_

_And forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

After dancing around for a little while I decided to actually get some sleep.

**~Next Day~**

I woke up at 8:30 the next morning. As soon as I remembered the date, a smile lit up my face. I skipped downstairs to get something to eat.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Aunt Christine asked.

"Nothing," I said. Daniel glared at me, obviously still mad, but I just smiled at him. After eating a quick breakfast that consisted of cheerios and toast, I skipped back to my room. I closed the door and opened up my closet.

"Perfect," I said, grabbing the clothes and changing.

I was wearing a red skirt and a white crop top that matched pretty well. I slipped on a pair a red Keds that said RED on them. I put on a pair of red earring and an infinity cord bracelet. I curled my hair and put it in a waterfall braid. For makeup I put on a little mascara and red lipstick. I also grabbed Jax's leather jacket that I forgot to give back after Daniel dragged me away from the beach. ( cgi/set?id=131331125)

"Juliet! Somebody's here for you!" Aunt Christine yelled.

"Coming!" I called back. I ran out of my room. "Hey." I said, smiling at Jax.

"Hey," he replied.

I gave my aunt a hug. "See you later." I said, following Jax out the door.

"You're wearing my jacket," he noted, as we walked towards his dirt bike.

"Yep. And you got your dirt bike fixed," I replied.

"Yep," Jax told me, smirking.

"Hey," I protested. "That's copyrighted. Only I can say that."

"Well you're wearing my jacket so I can say that. And I don't think you're the first person to say that," he pointed out.

I fake pouted. "Well if you're going to be mean, then I'll just go back inside."

"Nope," he said. "You agreed and now you haven't to go on a date with me."

"Darn," I said, sarcastically.

Jax laughed. "Come on," he said, sitting on the dirt bike.

"One minute," I said, turning around and looking at my cousin who was staring at us out the living room window. "Bye Daniel!" I called sweetly as Jax laughed.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep," I replied, smirking.

Jax started the dirt bike and speed down the road.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to kill me," I said, getting off the dirt bike.

"No. That's your cousin's job," he told me, trying to be serious as we walked into the frozen yogurt place.

"How'd you know I love frozen yogurt?" I questioned happily.

"Who doesn't?" He replied.

"Touche," I said.

After we got our yogurt, we walked outside and sat down at one of the tables.

"Juliet? Jax?"


	8. Come On In

_"Come on in boy, sit on down and tell me 'bout yourself, so you like my daughter do you now? Yeah, we think she's something else. She's her daddy's girl, her mama's world, she deserved respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son? Now y'all run along and have some fun, I'll see you when you get back, bet I'll be up all night, still cleaning this gun..."_

_~Cleaning This Gun (Come On In Boy) by Rodney Atkins_

* * *

**Juliet POV:**

"Andi?" I asked, equally as shocked.

She smirked. "And you said you weren't dating," Andi said, shaking her head.

"You asked if we were dating before he asked me on a date," I told her.

"So Andi, who's this?" Jax asked, leaning back in his chair. I covered my laugh with my hand.

"Jax, you remember Philip," Andi said.

"That's Philip? But he's a zo-" he stopped talking as he looked at me.

I lowered my voice. "I know he was a zombie, Jax. I'm the one who turned him human."

"You're a witch?" Jax asked, shocked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"Were you going to tell me?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh calm down," Andi told him. "Even her cousin doesn't know."

"You didn't tell Daniel," Jax laughed.

"I didn't know he knew about magic until Emma told me," I said.

"So they told you Philip was a zombie and you turned him human?" Jax questioned.

"No. I had no idea Philip was a zombie, I teleported him to my room because I thought he was human and had just moved, like my cousin told me, and then after I teleported him and he turned out to be a zombie I kind of panicked and turned him human," I explained.

"That must have been a nice surprise," Jax said, sarcastically.

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's super fun to accidentally teleport a zombie into your room. I was definitely not expecting a zombie to appear in the room."

"Trust me, I know how you feel," he told me. "The first time Emma teleported Philip out of the game, I was sitting in the room and suddenly, boom, zombie."

"The worst part was I had to stay totally quiet because Daniel was the only one in the house, besides me, that knew about magic, but he didn't know I'm a witch," I laughed.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Jax asked, taking a bite of yogurt.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "And don't talk with your mouth full."

"What like this?" Jax smirked, eating more yogurt.

I grimaced. "Yes, like that."

"And what happens if I don't stop?" He asked.

"This," I replied, flinging a spoonful of yogurt at him. It hit him in the face. Jax's eyes widened as I laughed. Then his eyes narrowed as he flicked a spoonful of yogurt at me. It hit the front of my white shirt. Pretty soon we were having a full on food fight. After a while we both ran out of yogurt and Jax just started chasing me. I laughed as he caught me by the waist and spun me around so I was facing him.

"Caught ya," Jax said, smirking.

"No, really?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Yes really," he laughed.

I pouted. "I'm covered in yogurt," I muttered.

"And whose fault is that?" He asked.

"Yours," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I don't think so," Jax told me. "You threw yogurt at me first."

"You were talking with your mouth full," I protested. "And it was gross."

"It wasn't gross, you're just weird," Jax told me.

"You're annoying," I muttered.

"Like I've said before, I'm only annoying for you," he said. I blushed and then remember that he still had an arm wrapped around my waist.

He must have realized it at the same time I did because he started to lean. My eyes closed as I started to lean in as well. Our lips touched and as cheesy as it sounds, sparks flew.

"Hey! You two know you're in a parking lot, right?" Andi called. Jax and I pulled apart and I blushed even more.

"I forgot they were here," I whispered, looking down.

"Me too," Jax said. "Ready to go?"

"Well most of my yogurt is on my shirt, so yeah, I guess so," I said, sarcastically.

"Have fun explaining that to your cousin," he told me, laughing.

"I'm sure I will," I sighed and then light up. "Or maybe I won't have to."

Jax looked confused. "What?"

I looked around to make sure nobody else was watching. Saying the words in my head, I cast the spell and the yogurt disappeared.

"There," I said, happily.

"Nice," Jax said, almost approvingly.

"I know," I beamed, skipping towards the dirt bike.


	9. Love Like Crazy

_"Be a best friend, tell the truth and overuse "I love you", go to work, do your best, and don't outsmart your common sense, never let your prayin' knees get lazy, and love like crazy..."_

_~Love Like Crazy by Lee Brice_

* * *

**Juliet POV:**

I got off Jax's bike which was parked in front of my house. I gave him a hug.

"Bye. See you tomorrow," I said, walking inside the house while waving.

As soon as I walked inside I immediately went into my room and flopped on the bed, sighing happily. Suddenly my phone rang loudly causing me to jump.

"You and Jax kissed! Again!" Daniel's voice hissed from the other line.

I laughed. "So you're stalking me now? And seriously, we live in the same house. Why would you call me?"

"Don't change the subject," he sounded like he was trying not to yell at me.

"Okay, dude, really. I'm not discussing this on the phone when your in the same house as me. If you want to talk, then come talk to me face to face," I told him, hanging up the phone.

Unsurprisingly Daniel came bursting into my room about 30 seconds later.

"You two kissed!" He yelled.

"Can't talk now, I'm busy," I said, putting in my headphones.

"JULIET!" Daniel yelled louder.

"I'm not going to talk to you if you're going to yell at me," I scolded pushing him out the door and then locking it.

I started the song I was listening to over since I hadn't heard the beginning because I was arguing with Daniel.

_"They called them crazy when they started out_

_Said, "Seventeen's too young to know what love's about"_

_They've been together fifty-eight years now_

_That's crazy_

_He brought home sixty-seven bucks a week_

_Bought a little two bedroom house on Maple Street_

_Where she blessed him with six more mouths to feed_

_Now that's crazy_

_Just ask him how he did it_

_He'll say, "Pull up a seat_

_It'll only take a minute_

_To tell you everything"_

_Be a best friend, tell the truth_

_And overuse "I love you"_

_Go to work, do your best_

_Don't outsmart your common sense_

_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_

_And love like crazy_

_They called him crazy when he quit his job_

_Said those home computers, boy, they'll never take off_

_Well, he sold his one man shop to Microsoft_

_And they paid like crazy_

_Just ask him how he did it_

_He'll tell you faith and sweat_

_And the heart of a faithful woman_

_Who never let him forget_

_Be a best friend, tell the truth_

_And overuse "I love you"_

_Go to work, do your best_

_Don't outsmart your common sense_

_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_

_And love like crazy_

_Always treat your woman like a lady_

_Never get too old to call her baby_

_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_

_And love like crazy_

_They called him crazy when they started out_

_They've been together fifty-eight years now_

_Ain't that crazy..."_

The song made me smile since it really reminded me of my best friend and her boyfriend. A sudden wave of homesickness swept over me and I decided to write to my best friend. Going old fashioned I decided to write a letter out.

_Dear Maria,_

_Hi Ria, what's up? I miss you so so much. How's Berry Hill? And Ethan? You should totally come visit me soon! You'd love Miami, probably. It's not like Nashville where you can see all those country stars, but you definitely can't surf in Berry Hill! I've got some news and you'll be so proud of me! I've got a boyfriend! It's not totally official yet, but we kissed (twice!) And he's Australian! Daniel doesn't like him :( so that's a down. But the best part is that Jax, my sort of boyfriend, quotes The Fault in our Stars with me. *heart eyes emoji*_

_Love,_

_Juliet_

Satisfied with what I wrote I put folded the letter and placed it in an envelope.

"Aunt Christine!" I called, peeking out the door.

"Yes sweetheart?" My aunt called back from the kitchen.

"Do you think you could mail a letter for me?" I asked.

"Of course, honey. I'll get this sent out tomorrow." She told me.

"Thank you. It means a lot," I said, smiling.

After my aunt took the letter from me, I closed the door to my room. I decided that I should finish my book, so I laid down and started reading. About a hour and half later Mel knocked on my door.

"Dinner's ready," she told me. "It's chicken nugget night."

I smiled. "Sounds great."

After a very messy dinner that ended in Daniel drenched in ketchup and the T3 getting grounded, I made my way back to my room. I finished the last few chapters of my book and cried a lot more than I'd like to admit.

I was about to get my other favorite book, Divergent, but was overcome by a gigantic wave of sleepiness. Yawning loudly, I laid down and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.


	10. New Strings

"And I'll grab the wheel and I'll point it west, pack the good and leave the rest, and drive until I find the missing piece. You said I wouldn't get too far on a tank of gas and an empty heart, but I've got everything I'll ever need. I've got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings..."

~New Strings by Miranda Lambert

* * *

Juliet POV:

"AH!" I screamed, bolting upright as a glass of water was dumped on my face.

"Morning," Robbie said, standing by my bed with Mel and Tommy and holding an empty glass.

"You have three seconds to run," I growled. "Three." I chased them out of my room and locked the door.

Pushing my dripping hair out of my face, I changed into my school uniform. Unlocking my door I walked to the bathroom to blow dry my hair. After managing to get my hair a little less sopping, I walked back to my room. A message blinked on my screen.

**From: Jax**

_I'm picking you up for school... Be ready by 7:30._

**To: Jax**

_And what if I don't want a ride?_

**From: Jax**

_Too bad, you don't have a choice_

**To: Jax**

_I think that's called kidnapping_

**From: Jax**

_Even though you act like it, you're not a kid_

**To: Jax**

_Fine, then it's teen napping_

**From: Jax**

_Just be ready by 7:30_

I could almost sense his impatience through the phone. I checked the time, 7:26. Yikes. I bolted out of my room and to the front door so I could leave without anyone noticing. Jax pulled up at exactly 7:30.

"Go, go, go!" I cried, sitting on the stupid dirt bike.

"Someone's in a hurry," Jax laughed.

"And it's not you. Now GO!" I shrieked.

Still laughing, Jax started the bike and speed towards school. We got there within 2 minutes. I got off the bike and started finger-combing my hair. Walking towards the school, I glared behind me at the bike.

"Do you bring that everywhere?" I asked, half seriously.

"Just for you," he replied sarcastically.

"Not that I don't like it," I added hastily. "I just feel like I'm going to die everytime I ride on it."

Jax laughed. "Which makes you feel like you're going to die more: the dirt bike or your cousin?"

"Definitely my cousin," I replied without hesitation.

"Speaking of your cousin," he muttered, nodding towards a not very pleased Daniel that was walking up the school.

"Great," I groaned.

"You never know," Jax said. "Maybe he'll run into Mr. Alonso and get another detention."

"I wish," I muttered. Jax looked at me raising his eyebrows. "What?" I asked confused.

"Use magic," he said in a 'duh' tone. "Get him a detention."

"I don't know," I said, hesitantly. "Oh what the heck. I need Daniel to get a detention, make it impossible for him to pay attention."

A bell rung, cutting off any further conversation. "I better get to class. See you later," I told Jax, walking away. I hate Mondays.

**~At Lunch~**

"Hey," Jax said, placing his tray down beside mine.

"Hi," I replied, smiling.

"Are you busy after school?" Jax asked.

"No. It's all over Miss Information that Daniel got detention again, so I'm free," I replied smiling.

"So your spell work," Jax noted. "And since you're free, do you want to hang out after school?"

"Like a date," I asked.

"Of course like a date," Jax replied.

"Did I hear the d-word?" Gigi asked, running up to us. Without letting us answer, Sebastian started filming. "I'm here with Iridium High's newest couple, Jax Novoa and Juliet Miller. Juliet: what does your cousin think about this relationship?"

"Wel-" I started to answer, but Gigi cut me off. "You can vote for who you think is the cutest couple at school on my blog," she told the camera. "Choices are: Jax and Juliet, Emma and Daniel, Maddie and Diego, or Andi and Philip. This is Miss Information and you've been miss informed."

Jax and I glanced at each other after Gigi left and burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh," I said between laughs. "Does that even count as an interview?"

"I know. She asks questions but never lets anyone answer." Jax said.

Pretty soon lunch was over. "Bye," I said, getting up.

"Meet me at your locker after school!" Jax called after me.

"Okay!" I called back. I finished the rest of the school day on cloud nine.

**Unknown POV:**

As I used my magic to spy on Jax and Juliet, I smiled to myself. After watching the pair for the past few days I had come to the realization that Jax cared for Juliet possibly more than he cared for Emma when they were dating and the same feelings were returned by Juliet. Anyone could see that the way to trick either of them into doing what someone wanted them to was to put the other in danger. I chuckled lightly to myself as a plan started to form.

For my first order of business, I needed to get Jax his powers back. In order to do that, however, I needed to get to the council to steal his powers back. After I gave him his powers back and gained his trust I could capture the girl and force him or both of them to help me destroy the magic realm and steal the Chosen One's powers once and for all.

I could finally become the most powerful magic being alive and all because of some high school crushes. _Bet you never thought that a crush could destroy the world as you know it, did you, Jax Novoa?_


	11. She Looks So Perfect

_"You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear, and I know now that I'm so down. Your lipstick stain is a work of art, I've got your named tattooed in an arrow heart, and I know now that I'm so down..."_

_~She Looks So Perfect by 5 Second of Summer_

* * *

**Juliet POV:**

I basically skipped to my locker after the last class was over. Jax was standing next to my locker.

"Hi," I said as I grabbed my backpack out of my locker and put my books away.

"Hi," he replied. "Ready to go?"

"Um, yeah," I said, going through my mental checklist.

"Great come on," Jax said, walking out of school and towards the parking lot. In about 3 minutes we were driving down the road.

"Is this your house?" I asked as we stopped in front of a cute two story, white house.

"Yeah," Jax said, walking into the house as I followed him.

"I just realized something," I told him.

Jax looked confused. "What?"

"We're both still wearing our school uniforms," I laughed.

"Well I'm going upstairs to change, you can... Use magic or something," Jax said. I rolled my eyes, but as soon as he left, I cast the spell.

I was wearing a white dress with matching shoes and Jax's jacket (which he let me keep.) My hair was down and had a floral bow in it. I was wearing a black bracelet with a rose on it and a matching necklace.

Since it literally took no time to change, I was ready a long time before Jax was so I decided to wander around. I walked into the living room and picked up a picture that was sitting on a small table by the couch.

"That's my mom," Jax told me, pointing at the woman in the picture.

"She's pretty," I noted, setting the picture down.

"Yeah," Jax sighed. "Follow me. I want to show you something."

I knitted my eyebrows. "Okay," I said, slightly confused.

He lead me out into the backyard and I gasped in surprise. An entire picnic was set up in the lawn.

"Wh- How did you do that?" I sputtered.

"I may have skipped our last class," he said.

"Jax!" I scolded.

"What? You've never skipped school before," Jax defended.

"No. I've never skipped school before," I told him.

"Have you ever gotten detention?" He asked.

"No," I muttered, suddenly embarrassed.

"Aw. Such a good girl," Jax said, teasingly.

"Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught," I said, sitting down in the grass.

"Where'd you hear that?" Jax asked.

"It's a song. By 5 Seconds of Summer," I explained.

"Is that your favorite band?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Never heard of them," Jax shrugged.

My jaw dropped. "You've never heard of 5 Seconds of Summer?" I asked, shocked.

"I've heard of them, but I've never heard any of their songs," he told me.

I pulled out my phone and opened up my music. "What are you doing?" Jax asked.

"Playing a 5 Seconds of Summer song," I said.

"Why?" He questioned.

I stared at him. "So you can hear one of their songs!" I shrieked and Jax raised his hands in surrender. "Here," I said. "This is called She Looks So Perfect."

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Simmer down, simmer down_

_They say we're too young now to amount to anything_

_But look around_

_We worked too d*** hard for this to give it up now_

_If you don't swim, you'll drown_

_But don't move, honey_

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart_

_And I now know, that I'm so down (hey!)_

_Hey, hey!_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Let's get out, let's get out_

_'Cause this deadbeat town's only here to keep us down_

_While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking_

_If I showed up with a plane ticket_

_And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it_

_Would you wanna run away too?_

_'Cause all I really want is you_

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

_I made a mixtape straight out of '94_

_I got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

_Hey, hey!_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart_

_And I now know, that I'm so down_

_Hey, hey!_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down (hey)_

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art (hey, hey)_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (hey, hey)_

_And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)_

_Hey!..."_

"Did you like it?" I asked, excitedly.

Jax shrugged. "It wasn't terrible."

"You liked it," I squealed happily.

"You seriously love that band, don't you?" He asked, laughing.

"I may have a small obsession," I admitted.

"Yeah. Just maybe," he said, rolling his eyes.

I pouted. "It's okay. It's cute," Jax told me.

I looked down, trying not to blush. "Like you," he added and my cheeks heated up.


	12. Lost in Stereo

_"She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go, but she's so (lost in stereo, lost in stereo) She's out of control, so beautiful (lost in stereo, lost in stereo) And I've been waiting so long but she'll never know, I'm losing hope 'cause she's so (lost in stereo, lost in stereo)..."_

_~Lost In Stereo by All Time Low_

* * *

**Juliet POV:**

"What time is it?" Jax asked.

"Oh, um, 6:20!" I replied, my eyes widening.

"Well in that case we should probably eat something," Jax said, gesturing to the picnic.

I nodded. "Just let me call my aunt to tell her I won't be home for dinner. Or maybe I could just text Daniel."

"You know he's going to blow a fuse if you tell him," Jax pointed out.

"Oh I know," I said. "And I'm going to get Mel to film it for me."

"Nice," he said, laughing. I smiled.

**To: Melanie**

_Hey Mel, get a camera ready... You're going to want to film Daniel_

**From: Melanie**

_Um, okay?_

**To: Melanie**

_Just trust me_

I stopped texting Mel and sent Daniel a message.

**To: Daniel**

_Hey Danny... I'm not going to be home for dinner... I'm at Jax's house :)_

I quickly turned my phone off before Daniel could text me back. "There," I said.

"What did he say?" Jax asked.

"I don't know. I turned my phone off before he could text back," I shrugged.

"Smart," he said.

"Yeah. I just hope Mel actually filmed it," I told him.

"If she did, you're going to have to send me a copy of that video." Jax laughed.

"Of course. Right after I send Gigi a copy," I said.

The rest of the evening went pretty quickly and by the time Jax dropped me off at home it was 8:30. As soon as I walked through the door, the T3 immediately ran up to me.

"You were so right," Mel said. "I'm definitely glad I filmed his reaction."

"How mad was he?" I laughed.

"Mad enough to get grounded," Robbie said.

"Did you get that on film, too?" I said, unsuccessfully trying to cover up my laughter.

The T3 nodded enthusiastically. "Oh my gosh! That's great. I'll have to watch it later." I told them, walking towards my room.

I layed on my bed reading Divergent for about 30 minutes before someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called, sitting up and closing my book. Aunt Christine poked her head through the door.

"Just wanted to tell you that I mailed your letter," she said.

"Oh. Thank you so much!" I said.

"You're welcome," she told me, closing the door.

I was about to started reading again when my phone beeped.

**From: Emma**

_Hey... What's up_

**To: Emma**

_Not much, just reading._

**From: Emma**

_What are you reading?_

**To: Emma**

_Divergent_

**From: Emma**

_Never read it... Is it good?_

**To: Emma**

_Yeah, it's really good. You can borrow it when I'm done reading it._

**From: Emma**

_Cool. Thanks_

**To: Emma**

_What are you doing?_

**From: Emma**

_Scrapbooking_

**To: Emma**

_You scrapbook?_

**From: Emma**

_Yeah... Do you?_

**To: Emma**

_Yep... My friend Maria and I used to scrapbook all the time._

**From: Emma**

_Cool, but I've got to go... My dad's calling me_

**To: Emma**

_K... See you tomorrow..._

I put my phone on my dresser and went to go brush my teeth. I layed back down after I brushed my teeth and changed into pajamas and kept reading. Finally, at about 10:30, I remembered I had school and went to sleep.

**~Next day at school~**

"Hey Em," I said, stopping at her locker after I got my books.

"Hey," she smiled, closing the locker door.

"Emma," a woman ran up to us.

"Lily," Emma said, happily.

"Who's this?" She asked, talking about me.

"I'm Juliet. Daniel's cousin," I explained.

"Daniel's cousin," Lily said, looking at Emma somewhat nervously.

"She's a witch, too," Emma whispered.

When Emma said that, Lily looked slightly less panicked. "We have a problem." She said.

"What?" Emma asked, sounding slightly scared.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it has to do with the old principal," Lily explained.

"Wait. The principal that tried to steal Emma's powers?" I asked in a whisper.

Lily looked at me. "It's worse than that. She has someone else helping her."

A few minutes later Emma and I were standing with Andi in Nurse Lily's office while she tried to explain it to us.

"How do you know she's back?" Andi asked.

"The council," Lily said. "I can't say too much but you all need to be careful. Especially you two," she added, looking at Emma and I. "The principal had her powers taken away so if she's going after anyone it will be either you two or Maddie."

"So we have to warn Maddie too?" I asked. Andi groaned.

Lily admonished her with a glare. "Yes. Don't expose too much, but you need to at least warn Maddie."

"Are you sure we have to warn Maddie," Andi protested.

"Andi. This is serious. You're all in real danger here. There's no limit to how many powers she can steal. If she gets Maddie's, Juliet's, and Emma's, there's no telling what she'll do. I need you to watch out for them. All of them," Lily said.

"Well I'm not thrilled about Maddie, but it's my first guardian job so, fine," Andi consented.

"Good now get to class and act normal," Lily told us, shooing us out the door.


	13. Letting the Night Roll

_"Got the Kenwoods banging that rock n' roll, whisper to me baby where you wanna go, I can ride you round town or drive you down some ol' back road, I love the way you lean that seat back, steal my ball cap, pull it down over your blue eyes watchin' your hair fly out the window just letting the night roll, and I can't wait to see where it goes..."_

_~Lettin The Night Roll by Justin Moore_

* * *

**Juliet POV:**

"So tell me again what happened with the principal," I instructed, sitting down. It was currently 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Emma and Andi were sitting on the floor in my room.

"Basically she was an evil former Chosen One who enjoyed turning students into frogs. She wanted my powers so she could pretty much rule the world," Emma explained.

"She tried to use Diego to steal Emma's powers and almost disintegrated him. Maddie and Emma had to team up to stop her," Andi added.

"So who all knows about this crazy, frog loving witch?" I questioned.

"Well, me, Andi, Maddie, and Diego, obviously," Emma said. "And Daniel, Sophie, and Katie."

"Mac and Tony, too, but they're not here. I think we told Jax, too, right?" Andi pointed out.

"So pretty much everyone who knows about magic?" I asked. They both nodded.

"I know Lily said only to tell Maddie and not tell her much, but would it be safer to tell everyone who knows about the principal's first, um, attack," I said.

"I don't know," Emma said, unconvinced.

"Well," Andi started. "What about safety in numbers? It took all of us to defeat the principal the first time."

"I guess," Emma consented. "Maddie would probably blab anyway."

"So how do we tell them?" I asked. "It's seems too important to just text them. I mean like, 'hey what's up' and then be like 'oh nothing much, did I mention that the evil prinicpal is back?'"

"I guess," Emma said, slowly.

"We could invite them over to my house for a party," Andi suggested.  
"But how would we convince Maddie, Sophie, and Katie to come? They'd think it was a trick," I pointed out.

"Wait," Emma said and turned to Andi. "Don't the sharks have a swim meet tomorrow after school."

"Yeah. Against the Dolphins. What's your point?" Andi asked.

"We could say it's a celebration party for the Sharks winning!" I cried, catching onto Emma's plan.

"Great idea!" Andi cried. "But you realize that you'll have to tell Daniel you're a witch," she added.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. But if he has to know that I have powers so we can defeat that crazy witch then fine."

"So besides Andi, Lily, and I who else knows that you have powers?" Emma asked.

"Jax," Andi answered for me. I hit her with a pillow.

"You told Jax before you told your cousin?" Emma shrieked.

"She and Jax are dating s-" I threw my hand over Andi's mouth.

"You're dating! Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked.

"Um, I forgot. Besides I thought Daniel would've complained about it to you," I replied honestly.

"You told Andi, but you forgot to tell me?" Emma looked somewhat hurt.

"I didn't tell Andi," I protested. "I was getting frozen yogurt with Jax and Andi happened to be there with Philip."

"Oh," Emma said, "How is Philip?" She asked.

"He's great," Andi replied. "It's easier to hang out with him in public when he's not trying to eat people's brains."

I laughed. "I still can't believe your boyfriend tried to eat Emma's dad!"

"He tried to eat Sophie and Maddie, too," Emma added.

"Poor Sophie," I said.  
"What about Maddie?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah, her too," I said, dismissively. Andi started laughing.

"That is exactly what Andi and Jax said," Emma cried.

"Great minds think alike," I suggested.

"Yeah sure," Emma said sarcastically.

We got totally sidetracked and started talking about the most random things that popped into our minds. Aunt Christine knocked on the door.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" My aunt asked Emma and Andi.

"Sure." Andi shrugged as Emma said, "Thank you Mrs. Miller."

"We might want to go get food now before the T3 eat it all," I told them, getting up.

We walked downstairs and grabbed plates. "We're going back to my room," I called to no one in particular.

We went back up to my room and sat back on the floor. We had just started eating when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

Daniel opened the door. "Can I eat in here? The T3 kind of got into a food fight."

"Yeah, sure," I said, motioning for him to sit down.

"What are you girls doing?" He asked.

"Oh, we're planning a party for after the swim meet," Emma said.

"Really? Cool. But why?" My cousin asked.

We all looked at each other and I took a deep breath. "Daniel, I have tove to tell you something. I'm a witch."


	14. American Kids

_"We were Jesus save me, blue jean baby, born in the USA, trailer park truck stop, faded little map dots, New York to LA, we were teenage dreamin', front seat leanin', baby, come give a kiss, put me on the cover of the Rolling Stone, uptown down home American kids, growin' up in little pink houses, makin' out on living couches, blowin' that smoke on Saturday night, a little messed up, but we're all alright..."_

_~American Kids by Kenny Chesney_

* * *

_"... I'm a witch..."_

**Juliet POV**:

"What?" Daniel stared at me.

"I'm. A. Witch," I said, slowly like I was talking to a child.

"Wh- Yo- Were you going to tell me?" Daniel managed.

"Um, I'm going to go with yes," I replied.

"You two knew?" My cousin said, turning to Emma and Andi.

"She turned Philip back into a human," Andi said.

"I thought you did that," Daniel said, looking at Emma.

"She asked us to tell you that," Emma whispered, looking down.

"Look Daniel, that's not the point," I interrupted whatever was about to happen. "Today in school Lily told us that your old crazy principal was back."

"Mrs. Torres!" Daniel cried.

"Shut up," Andi hissed.

"That crazy witch that tried to steal Emma's powers is back?" He looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

I rolled my eyes and cast a spell to make him calm down. "We're throwing the party tomorrow so we can tell everyone," I explained.

"Who's included in 'everyone'?" Daniel asked.  
"Um, Maddie, Diego, Katie, Sophie, and Jax," Andi said.

"Jax?" Daniel groaned. "Why him?"

"Hey!" I protested, hitting him with a pillow. "He's more help than you."

"He didn't help defeat Mrs. Torres in the first place and he doesn't even have powers anymore," Daniel said.

"You don't have powers either!" I whisper-yelled.

"Both of you stop fighting!" Andi yelled.

"Sorry," Daniel and I said, sheepishly.

"All we have to do now is get the five of them to come to the party and not let Gigi know about it or she'll post it on her blog," Emma said, getting us back on track.

"I'll text Jax and I'm pretty sure Diego will come if we ask him. Maddie might listen to Diego, and the Panthers will definitely listen to Maddie," I told everyone.

"What do you want me to do to help?" Daniel asked.

"You and I have to help win the swim meet," Andi told him.

"I have no doubt that the Sharks will win," Emma said.

**~Next day at the swim meet~**

Emma and I were currently sitting in the bleachers watching Daniel race. This was the last race of the meet and the only way the Sharks could win was if Daniel placed first in this race.

"Come on, Daniel!" Emma yelled out.

I held my breath as Daniel started to pass the other swimmers. His hand reached out and touched the wall.

"Yes!" I cried, jumping up and hugging Emma. We ran out of the stands and towards where the team was sitting. I looked at Andi, silently asking if she asked Diego. She shook her head no and looked at me. I copied her move and walked up to Jax.

"Hey. Great job," I said.

"Thanks," he said and then smirked. "Can I have congratulatory hug?"

"Nope. You're all wet," I told him, shaking my head.

"Oh yeah?" Jax smirked more. Suddenly my feet were lifted off the ground and Jax threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down," I shrieked, laughing.

"No, I don't think I will," he told me.

"Please," I begged, dragging out the 'e'.

"Fine," he said, placing me on my feet. "Happy now?"

"Yep," I nodded. "I have to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot," Jax said.

"So Andi, Emma, and I planned a party for tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come," I told him.

"Yeah, sure, sounds fun," Jax shrugged.

"Great," I beamed enthusiastically.

**~At Andi's House~**

"We should play truth or dare," Maddie suggested with a slightly evil-looking smile.

"Yeah, let's not," I said, looking at Emma and Andi.

"You want to explain?" Andi asked Emma.

Emma sighed. "I guess." She took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "The crazy old principal is back."

Chaos immediately broke out. Maddie started yelling at us and Andi yelled back at her. Diego buried his face in his hands and started pulling at his hair as Jax and I stood back.

"Nobody's listening when I say please, so make everybody freeze!" I yelled, casting the spell. Everybody turned to me.

"You're a witch?" Diego asked, shocked.

"Well duh," I replied, sarcastically considering the fighting made me in a very bad mood. "Now we didn't ask you guys to come here so you could yell at us. We need to make a plan."

"Well last time Emma and I just cast a spell," Maddie suggested.

"I'm not sure that will work," Emma said nervously. "Lily told us that she was getting help for someone since she doesn't have her powers anymore."

"Well who's helping her?" Diego asked.

"We don't know," I said. "That's the problem."

"We can't really do much until we know how we're up against," Daniel pointed up against.

"So what?" Jax asked. "We just sit here and wait?"

"For now, I think it's best we just watch out backs and be careful," Emma said.

I rolled my eyes, but agreed with her. "Fine. I'm going to go home and get some sleep," I said, teleporting back to my room.

I landed on my bed and immediately flopped onto my stomach and screamed into a pillow. I looked up and noticed an envelope on my bedside table. I smiled realizing it was from Maria. 'I'll read it tomorrow' I thought laying down and falling asleep.


	15. What Hurts The Most

_"What hurts the most, was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away, and never knowing what could've been and not see that loving you is what I was trying' to do..."_

_~What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts_

* * *

**Juliet POV:**

_Dear Juliet,_

_Oh my god! Julie! Ethan's great and Berry Hill's just as boring as ever. I'd love to visit you, but only if you promise to come back with me because I miss you :( You can barely stand up without falling so I'd love to see you surf. :P But seriously... He's Australian and you kissed twice... There's one thing you forgot to mention: IS HE CUTE? Daniel doesn't like him? OH my god! You two can be like Romeo and Juliet, but without all the dying because that would honestly suck. But seriously, TIFOS quotes? You two are meant to be._

_Love,_

_Maria_

I laughed at Maria's letter, imagining her actually sitting still long enough to write this. She must really miss me if she's actually willing to sit down and write. I was going to write back when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked, picking it up.

"Hey," Jax's voice came from the other line.

"What's up?" I smiled.

"Not much really. Want to come over?" He questioned.

"Yeah sure. I'll be there in ten," I said, hanging up. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt that had a picture of Olaf and the words, "Some people are worth melting for." I switched my phone case to one that said, "You're never to old for a Disney movie." I slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked out the door and towards Jax's house. True to my word, I arrived 10 minutes later. I knocked on the door and Jax opened it.

"Hey," he said, smiling at me.

"Hey," I replied.

"Come on in," Jax said, closing the door behind me as I walked into the house. "I just remembered I had English homework, so I'm trying to finish that." He added.

"Oh, do you want me to go?" I asked, awkwardly and a little confused.

"No, it shouldn't take long," he said. "It'd take less time if you used a spell to help me."

I frowned. "You want me to use magic to do your homework?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm just saying it'd help me finish faster so we can hang out," Jax said.

"I'm not going to help you cheat on your homework," I told him seriously.

"So you don't want to hang out with me?" He asked, raising his voice a little.

"If it means cheating than no. No I don't," I matched the loudness of his voice.

"So you don't like me?" Jax glared at me.

"Stop twisting my words to things you know I don't mean," I yelled.

"How do I know you don't mean that?" He might have slapped me in the face for all I knew.

"Why are you being such a jerk," I was near tears.

"At least I'm not acting like a little kid," he yelled back.

"You know what? We're finished." I spat in his face.

"What?" A voice that was neither Jax's nor mine asked.

I turned around and saw Summer standing there staring at us. Ignoring her, I turned around and stormed out of the house, running down the street and back to my house.

**Summer POV:**

I was upstairs in my room listening to Green Day when I heard yelling from downstairs. Confused, I walked into the living room to see Juliet and Jax standing there arguing.

"You know what? We're finished," Juliet screamed.

"What?" I asked. I blinked as she stormed past me and out the door. I turned to Jax and glared at him. I was magic to pin him against the wall. I reached for my backpack that was conveniently sitting by the couch and started hitting him with it.

"You. Are. Such. An. Idiot." I screamed as I hit him.

"Yeah I, ow, I know," Jax said trying to get away from me. "Summer! Knock it off!"

Taking deep breaths I stopped hitting him. "What did you do?" I asked, trying not to get mad again.

"I tried to get her to use magic to help me with my homework," my brother muttered.

It took everything I had in me not to hit him again. "I'll tell you what," I said. "If you can get her to forgive your stupidity, I will give you my powers so you don't ruin it again."

"Seriously?" Jax looked shocked.

"Seriously," I nodded. "Now stop wasting time and go get your girlfriend back!"


	16. The Other Side of the Door

_"I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you to stand outside my window, throwing pebbles screaming, "I'm in love with you!" Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more, and don't you leave 'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door..."_

_~The Other Side of the Door by Taylor Swift_

* * *

**Juliet POV:**

I ran all the way home and to my room before anyone saw me. Luckily Daniel was on a date with Emma and the T3 went with Aunt Christine and Uncle Rick to our other aunt's house.

Feeling like I needed music, I plugged my phone into the speakers and opened up Pandora. I song I'd never heard before started.

"_In the heat of the fight I walked away_

_Ignoring words that you were saying_

_Trying to make me stay_

_I said, "this time I've had enough."_

_And you've called a hundred times_

_But I'm not picking up_

_'Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over_

_But if you look a little closer_

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming, "I'm in love with you!"_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave 'cause I know_

_All I need is on the other side of the door_

_Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone_

_Going through the photographs and staring at the phone_

_I keep going over things we both said_

_And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread_

_So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see_

_That when I left I wanted you to chase after me_

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming, "I'm in love with you!"_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave 'cause I know_

_All I need is on the other side of the door_

_And I'll scream out the window_

_I can't even look at you_

_I don't need you but I do, I do, I do_

_I say, "there's nothing you can say to make this right again._

_I mean it, I mean it."_

_What I mean is..._

_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming, "I'm in love with you!"_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave 'cause I know_

_All I need is on the other side of the door_

_With your face and the beautiful eyes_

_And the conversation with the little white lies_

_And the faded picture of a beautiful night_

_You carry me from your car up the stairs_

_And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?_

_After all those things and that little black dress_

_After everything I must confess, I need you"_

I started sobbing into my pillow when I heard a tap on my window. I looked up. Tap. Tap. I walked over to the window as another pebble hit it. I frowned as I saw Jax standing there.

"What?" I asked, opening the window.

"Can I talk to you?" He called.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Will you come down?" He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes, but jumped out the window nothingness. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry," Jax said. "I shouldn't have asked you to cheat."

"I'm not mad about that. Well, I am, but I mostly mad that you didn't listen after I said no."

Jax winced. "I'm sorry about that, too."

I bit my lip, thinking through whether or not I should forgive him. "It's fine," I said, genuinely smiling.

He smiled back. "So we're good?" He questioned happily.

I nodded. "We're good."

Jax smiled wider and picked me up, spinning me around as I laughed happily. He put me down and kissed me.

"So we're never going to have this problem again?" I asked, half serious.

"About that," Jax laughed nervously. "Summer's giving me her powers."

My eyes widened. "Well then I'll give her my powers." I told him.

"Really?" Jax sounded shocked.

I nodded. "Really. Both of you will have powers and I'll be fine without them."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again, firmly. "I'm sure."

Jax and I took his dirtbike back to his house after we made up. Summer ran to meet us at the door.

"Are you two back together?" She questioned, surprisingly happy.

Jax smiled at me. "Yeah."

I looked at the girl. "Summer, Jax told me you're going to give him your powers and I've decided to give you mine."

Her eyes visible widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. And don't you dare try to argue," I told her seriously.

**~Time skip~**

"Did it work?" I asked as Jax stepped away from the giant ball of scraps.

"Let's find out," Jax said. "I need to find out if my powers are back, turn this paper into a tack." There was a dark flash and the paper turned into a blue thumb tack.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the scrap ball. Summer and I both placed our hands on it and the transfer began. Halfway through, however, the giant ball exploded and Summer and I both went flying backwards.


	17. Waiting for Superman

_"She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars, making a wish on a passing car, she's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart, waiting for Superman to lift her up in his arms..."_

_~Waiting For Superman by Daughtry_

* * *

**Juliet POV:**

My back hit the wall, not hard enough to hurt but enough that will probably leave a mark. I coughed, waving my hand in front of my face to clear the lingering smoke.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Jax asked, running up to me.

I coughed. "Yeah."

"I'm fine too," Summer said, standing up.

"Did it work?" Jax asked.

Summer and I looked at each other and shrugged. Summer tried casting a spell.

"Like a smile into a frown, turn this bottle upside down," she chanted. The bottle flipped over.

"I guess it did," I said.

Jax looked at me. "It's getting late, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No, I invited Emma and Andi over, I should probably go," I told him.

"I'll drive you," he said.

**~Time skip~**

"So you and Jax broke up and got back together literally 15 minutes later?" Andi questioned for the 1,000,000th time.

"Yes," I replied distractiedly.

"How'd that happen?" Emma asked.

"We fought than I left in a rush," I frowned. "Where did I put the brush?"

Suddenly the brush appeared in my hand. My mouth fell open.

"I thought you gave Summer your powers," Andi said, confused.

"I-I did," I stuttered.

"Didn't you say the ball of scraps exploded?" Emma inquired.

"Yeah," I said, still slightly in shock.

"So you and Summer must have each have half of your powers," she told me.

"Is that possible?" Andi asked.

"Well I guess it is," I said.

"At least you got to keep your powers," Emma said.

"That's the thing though. I'm not sure if I want them," I told her.

"Okay, this is official going to get depressing, let's go to the mall," Andi demanded.

Emma and I looked at each other. "I'm fine with that," she said at the same time I said, "Sounds good."

I left a note for my aunt on the kitchen table and we walked to the mall.

We shopped for about 45 minutes before Emma got a text.

"It's my dad. He wants me home, I better go," she told Andi and I.

"I should probably go too," Andi said. "We've got swim practice tomorrow."

I nodded. "I'm going to stay for a while," I told them.

"See you tomorrow," Emma called as she and Andi walked away.

I continued to shop for about 20 minutes before I decided to go home. I was walking home when I thought I heard something. I stopped and looked around, not seeing anything I kept walking. Suddenly I was hit by a spell and felt myself disappearing.

**Unknown POV:**

**(Flashback)**

I watched as Jax and Juliet fought.

"No, no, no!" I yelled as Juliet stormed out of the house.

"What's wrong?" My son asked.

I ignored him and kept pacing. "Jax and Juliet dating was essential to my plan!" I raged.

"I'll tell you what. If you can get her to forgive your stupidity, I'll give you my powers," Jax's sister said.

I laughed. Now I didn't have to steal his powers back to give to him and I could skip ahead in my plan.

**(Present Time)**

I watch as Emma and Andi walked off, and left Juliet sitting alone at the table.

As she started to leave the mall I decided I need to act quickly.

"To cast a spell, I need some flair, so transport this girl back to my lair," I cast the spell.

The spell hit the blonde girl as she looked around the mall. I laughed out loud as she vanished. I waved my hand with a flourish and teleported.

**Juliet POV:**

I landed on a cement floor and looked around in a panic. A blonde woman with blue eyes teleported into the room and stopped in front of me.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked in a panic.

The woman blew off my question and walked past me. Anger built up inside of me.

"This isn't the place where I want to be," I started casting the spell. "Take me to a place that wor-"

"Before she teleports in a rage, trap her in a magic-proof cage!" The blonde woman finished her spell before I finished mine.

"Hey! Let me out!" I cried.

"No, I don't think I will," the woman said.

"Don't make me scream and shout, use this spell to let me out!" The blue magic hit the wall and bounced back towards me. I screamed and ducked to avoid getting hit.

"I said magic-proof for a reason," she called out, walking away.

I groaned loudly and sat down.


	18. Save You Tonight

_"I, I wanna save you wanna save your heart tonight, he'll only break you leave you torn apart, oh, I can't be no superman, but for you I'll be superhuman, I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight..."_

_~Save You Tonight by One Direction_

* * *

**Jax POV:**

**To: Juliet**

_Hey_

**To: Juliet**

_Wanna hang out?_

I put my phone down and waited for a reply. After about 30 minutes, I started to get worried. Juliet always replied within a few minutes of the first text. 'She's probably still at the mall with Emma and Andi. She'll reply soon,' I thought.

Another 30 minutes passed and she still hadn't responded. Suddenly there was a flash of red light and a blonde woman appeared in the house.

"Whoa!" I yelled out.

"Jax Novoa. Just the wizard I was looking for," she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm sure your friend Emma has told you all about me."

My eyes widened. "Your the old principal," I said, shocked.

"And about to be the new principal," she replied.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"I want the Chosen One's powers and you're going to help me get them," the principal said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked her, angrily.

"You want your girlfriend back, don't you?" She mocked.

I froze. "What?"

**Juliet POV:**

One minute faded into two. I've been here for days, weeks, years. I've been here for centuries. I gave up trying to get out after about 1 hour and 24 backfired spells. 'Let's make it 25,' I thought. I stood up and brushed off my clothes. (For no reason, honestly)

"Before I forget my age, let me out of this cage!" Blue magic bounced off of the bars and I sighed.

"It's no use, you know," a new voice spoke up.

"Who are you?" I snapped.

"My name's Julio," a man with brown hair and brown eyes stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, Julio. Why are you helping that wicked witch of the west?" I asked, half-sarcastically.

Julio awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "She sort of my mom."

I nearly choked. "She's your mom!"

"My adopted mom, but yeah," he said.

"Well why did your mom kidnap me and trap me in a magic-proof cage?" I questioned, sassily.

"She wants Emma's powers," Julio told me.

"How do yo- Wait your Iridium High's old swim coach," I finally connected the dots.

"Yeah. How do you know that?" He asked, shocked.

"Daniel's my cousin," I stated simply.

"That's why Mom captured you," He said like he just figured something out.

"Well, can you please explain it to me?" I questioned, impatiently.

"Either she wants Emma's powers and she wants you or someone else to help or she's hoping Emma or someone will try to save you," Julio explained.

"Or both," I said, my eyes widening in realization.

It was Julio's turn to be confused now. "What?" He stared at me like I'd just grown three heads.

"My boyfriend's a wizard. She could want Jax's help trying to get Emma's powers," I told him. I groaned. "I should've listened to Lily."

"Wait. You know Lily?" Julio asked, perking up.

"Yes," I said, a little confused. "Wait, you like Lily!" I exclaimed.

"Wh- No!" He protested.

"Oh my gosh! You do! Aww, that's adorable, I could totally picture you two together!" I gushed.

"Are you sure you and Daniel are related?" Julio asked me.

"Honestly, no. I don't stalk people from a kitchen window," I shrugged.

"What?"

"Long story," I waved off his question.

**Jax POV:**

"What do you mean, the principal has my cousin?" Daniel yelled at me.

"I mean the principal took your cousin," I said sarcastically. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

He nearly growled at me. "Start taking this seriously," He snapped.

"Don't you think I am?" I retorted. "She's my girlfriend."

"No she isn't. After this you'll be lucky if you can ever see her again," Daniel yelled.

"I don't think that's for you to decide," I said, trying not to kill him. Even though he kind of deserved it.

"Of course it is," he replied.

"Right. I forgot. Your her overprotective father figure," I said, sarcastically.

"Wha- I am not," he sputtered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. If you're just going to patronize me, I just go get Emma."

Daniel glared at me, quite non threateningly. "You get Diego and Maddie, I'll get Emma and Andi," he said.

Without replying I teleported to Maddie's house. I landed in her living room where she, Diego, and the rest of the Panthers were watching a movie.

"What are you doing in my house!" Maddie yelled out angrily.

"Daniel and I need your help," I said.

Maddie scoffed. "Yeah, no. Get out!"

"Wait! Juliet got kidnapped by your crazy ex-principal," I told them.

"What!" Diego asked.

"The principal wants Emma's powers. For some reason she took Juliet to help her achieve that goal," I explained, leaving out the part where the principal asked me to join her.

"We've got to help her," Diego told his girlfriend.

"What? Grr, fine," Maddie relented. "But you owe me," she told me.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's just go save her!" I cried.


	19. Somewhere in Neverland

_"Wendy run away with me, I know I sound crazy, don't you see what you do to me? I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance, a better reality, yeah. Wendy we can get away, I promise if you're with me say the words and we'll find a way, I can be your lost boy, your last chance, your "everything better" plan, oh, somewhere in Neverland (somewhere in Neverland)..."_

_~Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low_

* * *

**Emma POV:**

As I choked down a bite of my dad's anchovy and chocolate pizza. The ringing of the doorbell interrupted the silence.

"I'll get it!" I yelled jumping up.

I opened the door to reveal Andi and Daniel. "Oh hey guys. What's up?"

"Can we talk in private?" Daniel asked quietly.

I looked at my dad. "Let's go to my room," I said, motioning for them to follow.

"What's the matter?" I asked once the door was closed.

"The principal took Juliet," Andi blurted.

My eyes widened. "What?" I squeaked.

Daniel nodded. "Jax went to go get Maddie and Diego to help," he added.

"Well we've got to go help her," I said, determined.

**Juliet POV:**

The ex-principal paced in front of the cage I was in, ranting on about how Jax refused to help. I sighed and rested my head against one of the bars. I felt a tiny jab into my skull and realized it was one of the pins I had in my hair.

"Yes," I whispered, pulling it out of my hair and reaching through the bars to pick the lock.

"What are you doing?" The blonde woman barked.

"Nothing," I said, quickly pulling my arm back.

She looked sceptical, but kept on ranting. I tuned her out, but didn't try to pick the lock again in fear of getting caught.

"Juliet," I heard someone whisper my name. My head snapped up. "Juliet."

I looked around and saw Jax hiding behind a wall so the principal couldn't see him. My eyes widened and I frantically mouthed, 'help.'

He nodded and disappeared from view. Chaos broke loose as someone, who look suspiciously like Emma, attacked the principal.

Jax ran over to me. "Are you okay?" He asked, frantically.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"I'm going to use magic to get you out," Jax told me.

My eyes widened. "Don't do that," I said. "It's magic-proof. Just try to pick the lock."

I handed him the bobby pin I was using before and he started to pick the lock. After about 2 minutes the door swung open.

"Thank you!" I cried hugging him.

He picked me up and spun me around.

"I hate to break up this cute little reunion, but we could use some help," Maddie said.

Jax rolled his eyes, but set me down.

**~Time skip (because I'm having major writers block -_-)~**

We'd been battling the principal for about 30 minutes and had thankfully all managed to avoid being turned into frogs.

"What's the spell you two used last time?" I asked Maddie and Emma as we tried to not get hit with a spell.

"I-I don't remember," Emma stuttered.

"We used the Hex-o-saurus-rex or whatever last time. Why don't we use it again?" Maddie asked.

"That's actually a good idea," I said. "Where's the Hex?"

"What do you mean actually?" Maddie screeched.

"No time for that," Emma said, pulling the leather book out of her bag.

She flipped through the pages. "Here," she said, pointing to a spell.

Maddie and I nodded and we all stood up.

"She's been around for longer than she should, so send the principal away for good!"

The multi-colored blast hit the principal and she vanished. Everyone sighed a breath of relief.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, running up to me.

"Well I'm not a frog," I replied.

Daniel rolled his eyes as Jax laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Andi wrinkled her nose. "That's gross." I laughed at her.

"She's right," my cousin said.

"No she isn't," Emma told him. "It's cute."

While Andi and Emma debated whether or not it was cute, I turned to my boyfriend.

"How'd you find me?" I asked him.

"Long story," Jax said.

"Okay. Next question, where are we?" I continued.

"Some building in downtown Miami," he told me.

"So we're not that far from the Seven?" I questioned.

"Wanna go?" Jax asked, smirking.

"And ditch my cousin? Of course," I said, laughing.

"I bet we could sneak out of here unnoticed,"

"No doubt," I said, running off down the hallway.

Jax followed me and we ran outside. His dirt bike was sitting outside and we both climbed on.

"Ready?" Jax asked.

"Always," I replied, placing a helmet on my head.

He smirked and speed down the road.


	20. Sequel!

Hey guys! Thank you for all the wonderful comments and the follows and favs! I really enjoyed writing this story and am really glad you all liked reading it. I was wondering if you guys would like me to write a sequel... If so, will you please comment an idea you'd like me to incorporate.

~Ava

Follow me on twitter: avamay227


End file.
